


Nobody But You

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Alec Hardy Embraces the Lingo [12]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: As Rose and Alec prepare for their wedding day, they both reflect on their pasts and what may be in their future.





	1. Loving You

“Rose? How did you know Dad was the one?” Daisy questioned as she placed the dishes on the table.

She smiled softly as she leaned against the counter. “Your dad was the first person I met when I moved to Broadchurch.” They had decided long ago not to mention to Daisy that Rose wasn’t from this universe. Rose had insisted that it would be safer for her in the long run. “I was having a bad day and he sort of made me feel better. It wasn’t until after he had his surgery for his pacemaker that I thought we’d have a chance.” Rose shrugged her shoulders slightly. “I think it was during our first date that I knew. He was so sweet and kind. He’s not very open to many people but with me he is.”

Daisy grinned as she listened to Rose’s story. It had been an adjustment for her, seeing her parents separate then divorce. It had been hard when her mum started dating again, but with her dad, well she felt welcomed. “So there wasn’t a specific moment?”

“No. It’s never really like that. You just sort of wake up one morning and you realize that person is the only one you want to spend the rest of your life with.”

“Do you think it was the same with Dad? Did he have that moment twice?”

“I think so, love.” Rose walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. “Your dad loved your mum very much. There were just some issues they couldn’t work out and it led to other issues. He will always care about her. Are you asking this because of the wedding or because there’s someone at school you like?”

“There is someone at school. But you know how Dad is with me dating.”

“Rose? Daisy?” Alec called as he walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

“Talk to your dad.” Rose encouraged her. “He might surprise you. I’ll talk to him too if you want.”

“It might be better coming from you.” Daisy gave her a grin before running off to find her dad.

They had decided to get married on Saturday at the courthouse, both wanting a quiet ceremony. Rose still wasn’t back to her full self and Alec didn’t want a big wedding. Neither of them did really. Daisy would be there as a witness along with her parents and Tony. Walking over to the kitchen table, Rose slipped into one of the seats and let out a quiet sigh. She was nervous about marrying Alec. She knew she was making the right decision, getting married, but she couldn’t help but wonder what the future held for them.

Alec walked into the kitchen with Daisy and pressed a kiss to the top of Rose’s head before resting his hand on her shoulder. “Daisy said you were running a fever before?”

“Yeah. Owen dropped off some antibiotics for me a little while ago and checked my wounds to make sure they were healing okay. Took some blood to just to be safe.” She tilted her head up and gave him a smile. “I’m fine, love.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead then her lips. “Did you rest?”

“I cleaned before I picked Daisy up from school. Took her shopping for something to wear on Saturday. Owen said another ten weeks then I can go back to the office as long as I’m feeling up to it.”

“Did he say why the wounds weren’t healing as quickly as they should?”

“Said it might have to do with the bullets. He saved them so he said he would have Gwen and Tosh run some tests.” Rose stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Alec wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. “Can I give you my own thorough exam later?”

“Dad, I’m in the room.” Daisy made a face as she walked past them to check on their lasagna that was in the oven.

Rose laughed softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Course.”

Later that night as Alec moved around their bedroom, Rose propped herself up against her pillows and watched him. In the two years that they had been together the feeling of being at peace never faded. He had been patient with her in the beginning and even through the course of their relationship, much to her own surprise.

“Did shopping go well today?” Alec questioned as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Yeah. Daisy found a lovely dress. She looks beautiful in it.” She nudged her foot against his leg. “There’s this bloke at school she likes. She didn’t mention if he liked her or not, but I think he does.”

“No.”

Rose hid her smile behind her hand. “Just one date. I’m sure she’ll bring him here to meet you if you want her to. School will be over soon then she’s out for the summer before Uni. Maybe it won’t last and you won’t have to worry as much.”

“I’ll still worry. It’ll be worse when she’s off at Uni.”

Rose sat up and shuffled over to him. “There was this bloke I dated when I was sixteen. Mum was so against him that she didn’t want me seeing him. I ended up moving out and living with him. It didn’t last and I wish I would have listened to Mum. It’ll be different with Daisy, Alec. She’s more of a Hulu and commitment type of girl then Netflix and chill.”

“Hulu and commitment?”

“That’s what you pick up on?”

“I don’t want her dating, Rose.” Alec grumbled as he stood up from the bed. “She’s seventeen.”

“All of her friends are dating. Didn’t you date at that age?”

“Aye.”

“Haven’t you and Tess had the sex talk with her?”

He shook his head slightly. “I haven’t.”

“Ask Tess if she has or ask Daisy.” She rested her hand on his arm. “If you’re comfortable with it, I’ll talk to her.”

“Might be better coming from you.”

Rose laughed softly before moving back to lay against her pillows. Father and daughter were more alike than they knew.

“What?”

“Daisy was the one that asked me to talk to you about her dating. I’m going to make you both sit down together one day and talk.”

“We talk.” Alec defended. “Not about everything, but we talk.”

“Just make sure she knows she can come to you about anything. There were so many things at her age that I wished I could have asked my dad about.”

He walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I will.” He moved around the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers. “What is Hulu and commitment?”

“It’s sort of like Netflix and chill, except the people involved are usually in a committed relationship. Usually no shagging going on while watching telly. We’re at the Hulu and commitment level.” She teased him lightly, trying to get a smile out of him.

Alec just shook his head before slipping into their bed. “If she goes on a date, I want to meet him first.”

“She’ll bring them round.” She told him as she turned onto her side. “I’ll have Dad run checks on them and their parents.”

“I want her home by ten and she can only go out on Fridays and Saturdays as long as her coursework is done.”

“What about during summer holiday?”

“Home by eleven.” He scowled slightly before turning onto his back. “I should talk to Tess.”

“Let Daisy tell her that she’s dating. If she has a problem with it, she’ll tell you.” Seeing that he was upset, Rose slid over to him and placed her hand on his chest. “We’re getting married day after tomorrow.”

“No cold feet?”

“No. I’m excited. You?”

“Aye.” He slid his hand over hers and intertwined their fingers.

“Was that a yes to having cold feet or being excited?”

“Excited.”

She bumped her nose against his gently before pressing a kiss to his lips. “You forgot to turn the light off, love.”

Alec let out a grumble before slipping out of the bed. Going over to the switch he flipped it down before making his way back into their bed. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, a frown on his face.

“She’ll be smart about this, Alec.” Rose promised him as she slid her hand over his chest. “You’ve told her enough horror stories that she’ll know what to do and what not to do.” She lifted his arm up and cuddled up to him.

“Aye, I know. I’ll talk to her tomorrow when I get home.”

“Take her out for dinner, spend time just you and her.”

“You’ll be home alone.”

“I’m home all day by myself, a few more hours won’t change anything. I’ll probably read or watch telly. It’ll be your last night as a single man, live it up.”

“With my seventeen year old daughter?” He snorted, shaking his head slightly. “I’m not taking her shopping.”

“Just dinner then. Maybe for a walk. You and Daisy will figure it out.”

He thought about her suggestion for a few moments before nodding his head. The prospect of spending time with Daisy did put his mind at ease. She was growing up, going off to do her own thing. Granted she was staying at home with them but eventually she would be on her own. He still wanted to explain everything to her, what happened between him and Tess, that he fought to see her, and that he would be there for her whenever she needed him. He was pulled from his musings as Rose pressed a kiss to his cheek and mumbled a good night.

“Goodnight, love. Sleep well.” Alec turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Rose, letting her settle in against his chest.

******~~******

“Were you able to talk to Dad?” Daisy questioned as she sat at the kitchen table the next morning eating a bowl of cereal.

“Yeah, I did. He wants to talk to you first before he gives you an answer.” Rose gave her a sympathetic smile. “He seemed to be all right with it. Just go easy on him, yeah?”

“I will.”

Alec walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and pressed a kiss to the top of Daisy’s head before walking over Rose and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Pulling back slightly, he kept his voice low. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Might go for a walk once you and Daisy go.”

“I can stay home, Pete won’t care.”

“I’ll be fine. Dad asked me to look over a few things anyway so that’ll keep me busy.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I thought we agreed you would be off for four months.”

“You and Owen agreed to that. I didn’t. It’ll only take me an hour at most.” Rose gestured to the kitchen clock. “You’ll be late bringing Daisy to school if you don’t leave now.”

“This conversation isn’t over.”

“You can ask Dad why he wants me to look at these files when you get to the office.” She pressed a kiss to his lips before grabbing Daisy’s lunch bag and handing it to him. “I’ll see you later, yeah? I love you.”

His eyes softened as he nodded his head. “Aye. I love you too.” He pressed another kiss to her lips before turning around to find Daisy walking back into the kitchen with her bag.

“Are you two quite finished?”

“Aye.” Alec told her, a slight blush covering his face.

“We’re going to be late.” Daisy reminded him as she took her lunch from him before waving goodbye to Rose before she left the house to wait outside for her father.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Alec grabbed his keys and cell phone before following his daughter outside.

Rose leaned against the counter and let out a sigh. She knew Alec was worried about her and she was grateful that he wanted to take care of her, but she was so used to taking care of herself that it was hard letting him. She remembered the conversation she had had with her mum several months ago about Alec and how caring and loving he was towards her.

 _“You’ve never had that from a partner, Rose.”_ Jackie had told her. _“He loves you, let him take care of you. He’s a good man. And after everything that happened with the Doctor, you need him as much as he needs you.”_

Jackie had been right, Alec was a good man. She was lucky that he walked into her life when he did. He had been receptive of her help when he had surgery, which she knew wasn’t normal for him. But when she was home and recovering, she had continuously pushed him away to the point where he had stopped asking how she felt. She knew it wasn’t meant to be in malice, but she did find herself craving his touch, his presence. Grabbing her phone she sent him a message, hoping he would get it in time.

_Changed my mind. Can you come home? – R x_

Her phone pinged a few minutes later with a message from both Alec and her father. She read her father’s message before Alec’s and knew right away that Alec and Owen had already spoken to her father.

_Owen said you were running a fever yesterday and that you should be resting. I sent Alec home to keep an eye on you. Mickey said he would look at the files for me._

She sent a quick message to her father letting him know that if Mickey needed anything to call before she read Alec’s message.

_I’m on my way back, love._

Rose smiled softly as she hugged her phone to her chest. Maybe having Alec home for the day wouldn’t be too bad.

******~~******

“Do you want anything before I go?” Alec slipped out of their bed and walked over to the closet to get changed.

“No, I’m fine. Enjoy your night out with Daisy.” She pulled the blanket over her shoulders and turned on her side to watch him. “Don’t stay out too late. I expect you to be fully awake tomorrow.”

“I will. I’ll bring you back some chips.” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shoes.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Alec Hardy.”

Alec shifted around and leaned over to press his lips against hers. “You say the same thing every time I bring you chips.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“I happen to think you’re gorgeous yourself, love.” He whispered to her before capturing her lips in another kiss.

She laughed softly and pressed her hand against his chest. “Go, you’re going to be late collecting Daisy.”

“We won’t be back late.”

Rose watched as he stood up from the bed and grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving the room. She turned onto her back and let out a content sigh. She never thought she would be this happy after she was brought to this universe, but when she met Alec, she knew the universe was working in her favor.

******~~******

“How come Rose didn’t come with us?” Daisy questioned as she slid into the seat across from her father.

Alec shrugged his shoulders slightly, squinting as he looked around the place. “Thought we could have dinner together.”

Daisy rolled her eyes slightly as she picked up her menu. “I’m not complaining, Dad. Just normally Rose is with us.”

“Does it bother you when she’s with us?”

“No, of course not. I like spending time with her.” She narrowed her eyes at her father. “You’re nervous about tomorrow.”

“What?”

“About marrying Rose. You’re nervous. Don’t know why.”

“I’m not nervous.”

“You’re on edge, Dad. Does this have to do with Mum?”

“Aye, in a way.” Alec cleared his throat as he leaned back in his seat. “Rose said there was this boy you like?”

Daisy groaned and hid her face in her hands. “Do we have to do this now?”

“Aye, we talk about this now or not at all.”

“Fine. Yes, he’s in my maths class. He asked me to the dance next month.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “What’s his name?”

“James Matthews. He’s nice, Dad.”

“I want to meet him.”

“Dad, no.” Daisy’s eyes widened as she shook her head quickly.

“I won’t scare him off. Just want to make sure he’s all right.”

“Fine. I’ll bring him round one day after school. Can I go?”

“I’ll decide after I meet him.”

Daisy nodded her head slightly, knowing this was the best answer she could expect out of him. “You won’t run a check on him, will you?”

“Aye, I will.”

She let out a groan as she dropped her head to the table. He wouldn’t want to see her after he met her dad. Maybe Rose could intervene and make sure he wouldn’t embarrass her.

Alec hid his smile behind his menu. “I only want what’s best for you, darling.”

“I know.” Daisy mumbled as she picked her menu up and let her eyes roam over her choices. “I really like him, Dad. Please don’t embarrass me.”

“I won’t.”

As Alec drove them home, Daisy leaned back in her seat and watched him. He seemed so much more relaxed, how she remembered him being when she was younger. It had been crushing when she found out the real reason why her parents were no longer together, but looking at her father now, she knew it was better this way. Their home, though mixed, was what they all needed.

“Dad?”

“Aye, darling?”

“Thanks for letting me come live with you and Rose.”

Alec cleared his throat as he glanced over in her direction. “We’re glad you’re here, Daisy. Both of us are.”

Once the car was parked in the driveway, Daisy grabbed the bag with Rose’s chips in them and ran into the house to find Rose. When Alec walked in a few minutes later carrying Daisy’s knapsack, he found his two girls cuddled up on the couch together. Rose was listening as Daisy told her about her day as she ate her chips. He walked over to them and pressed a kiss to Rose’s forehead before dropping down onto the couch next to her.

“You should have come with us to dinner, Rose.”

“Next time I will, sweetheart.” Rose assured the girl as she ran her fingers through her hair. “We’ll get your dad to take us to Nando’s in a couple of weeks, yeah?”

“Can we go to the one in Soho?”

Rose glanced over at Alec who nodded his consent before turning her attention back to Daisy. “Course, love. Whatever you want to do.”

“Thanks.” Daisy gave Rose a hug before standing up and doing the same to her father. “Night.”

“Night, darling. We’ll see you in the morning.” Alec watched as Daisy walked upstairs before turning his attention to his fiancé.

“Dinner went well?”

“Aye. Thank you for suggesting it.”

Rose merely shrugged her shoulders before shifting around so she was leaning against him. “I wanted her to know that just because we’re getting married, it won’t change her relationship with you.”

Alec pressed a kiss to her temple before leaning his head against hers. He gave a mental thank you to the Doctor for bringing Rose to him. Had the universes not aligned the way they did, he never would have met her. Part of him wanted to meet this Doctor and thank him but the other part of him knew that if they were to ever encounter the Doctor, he may lose Rose. It was the one thing now that gave him sleepless nights, even though he knew there wasn’t a way for the Doctor to come back. Pete, Mickey, and Jake had assured him of that.

“Coming to bed, love?” Rose questioned, bringing him out of his pensive mood.

“Aye. I’ll be up in a minute.” He watched as Rose walked up the stairs before he pulled himself off of the couch. It was senseless to worry, right?

 


	2. Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally admits to Rose his fears about their future and the possible return of the Doctor hours before their wedding.

“I don’t understand why Mum is making a big deal out of this. It’s only supposed to be us, Daisy, my parents, and Tony.” Rose told him in a rushed whisper as they took a few minutes to themselves. Their appointment at the courthouse wasn’t until eleven and it wouldn’t take either of them long to get ready and honestly, neither of them wanted to get out of bed. Knowing Daisy, she was already up and getting ready to go.

Alec laughed softly before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “This is the only time you’re getting married.”

“Let her fuss when Tony gets married then. I don’t want a fuss.” She tilted her head up from its resting place on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. “Can we grab Daisy and go to the courthouse?”

“No, love.”

“At least Dad will keep her calm then.” Rose searched his eyes for a few moments before pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re stuck with me after today.”

“Aye.”

“No regrets?”

“No.” He assured her, running his fingers gently through her hair. “You?”

“None.”

“Good. I’m going to take a shower so we can get ready to go.” She told him as she slipped out of bed.

“Isn’t is bad luck for me to see you in your dress before the wedding?”

Rose paused by the door to their bathroom and considered his question briefly. Pursing her lips, she looked at him through her lashes. “We’ve had enough bad luck to last us both a lifetime. I think the universe can look the other way for this.”

“Aye.” Alec watched as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door before he got out of their bed.

The thought of her returning to the Doctor one day, despite them being married, weighed heavily on his mind for a good part of the night. Making his way over to his dresser, he leaned his hands on the edge and stared at himself in the mirror. He thought back to when they were first dating and he had asked Rose if she was only with him because he looked like the Doctor. She had assured him then that it had nothing to do with that and that the likeness had only crossed her mind when they had first met, never again.

“Are you all right Alec?” Rose questioned as she made her way over to him, a towel wrapped around her body as she used another to dry her hair.

“Fine.” He glanced at her through the mirror and gave her a smile, which turned out to be more of a grimace.

“Is it your heart?” She walked over to him and rested her hand against his back.

“I’m fine, Rose. Just have a lot on my mind.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life.” She reminded him, her eyes narrowing. “If you’re not – “

“I’m ready Rose.” He assured her. “I just have this feeling.”

“Nothing is going to go wrong.”

“What if the Doctor comes back?” He questioned, making his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“Alec, I made my choice. If he does come back, I’m not going anywhere with him. I love you.”

“You also loved the Doctor.”

The things she wished she never told him, Rose thought to herself. “I did. But he and I weren’t together. I may have loved him but it’s nowhere near the same as the way I love you. You also loved Tess. What if she came back and asked for another go? Would you leave me and try to give it another go with her?”

“No.”

“And I trust your word. Do you trust mine?”

“Aye. You know I do.” He let out a sigh as he grasped at the blankets. “I’m sorry.”

“Anything else bothering you?”

“No.”

Rose let out a small sigh and walked over to him. As she lifted his face up, she smoothed the hair away from his face. “Do you want to marry me today?”

“Aye. I do.” Alec slid his hands off of the bed and moved them to rest on her hips. “I love you.”

“I wish you would tell me when something is bothering you instead of staying up half the night worrying about it then starting an argument with me in the morning.”

“How did you know I was up half the night?”

“You kept moving around, which woke me up.” Rose bent her head down and leaned her forehead against his. “I promise you I won’t run off with anyone that isn’t you.”

“I promise I’ll talk more.”

She felt the grin spread over her lips as she laughed softly at his promise. “I know you don’t like talking about your feelings but it will be better for you in the long run. I should make you sleep on the couch tonight.”

“It’s our wedding night.” He reminded her quietly as he slid his hands down her legs before letting his fingers travel under her towel.

“Owen _did_ give me the okay when he was over the other day.”

Alec chuckled softly before pressing his lips against hers. “I am sorry, Rose.”

“I forgive you. Now, go take a shower so we can both get ready. It’s nearing ten.”

“I’m going.” He mumbled as he stood up from the bed and headed into their bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Rose let out a slow breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Of all the mornings to question their future, he had to pick this particular morning.

******~~******

Alec and Rose made it downstairs just as Jackie, Pete, and Tony walked into the house. Jackie had been upset that Rose wasn’t spending her last single night with them at the mansion, but had relented when Rose told her she was more comfortable at home and needed the rest.

“Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Rose went over to her parents and hugged them both before bending down to look at Tony. “Do you remember what you have to do today?”

“Yeah! I get to hold the rings.”

“That’s right.” She wrapped her arms around Tony and gave him a hug before standing up again.

“We should leave now if you want to make your appointment.” Pete reminded them as he bent down to pick Tony up.

“I’ll meet you outside, just need to grab my bag.” Rose told them as she headed into the kitchen to grab her purse.

“I’ll wait for her.” Alec told them as Pete led Jackie and Daisy out of the house.

“After this I’ll be Rose Hardy.” She told him as she walked back over to the door.

“A name never sounded better.”

******~~******

Alec watched as Tony walked towards him, holding the ring box in his hands. They had reminded him over and over that it was very important that he not drop the box or lose the rings, and it made Alec laugh at how seriously he took his job.

The next person to walk towards him was Daisy. When had she grown up? There had been many things he had missed between working and the divorce from Tess, which he regretted. Though they were repairing their relationship now, he knew there was no way for him to go back to the times he missed. He only hoped he wouldn’t miss anything else in her life.

He glanced over at Pete as he stood next to him, filling in as best man for the ceremony. Alec had initially been surprised at this, assuming that the man would walk Rose down the aisle, but Rose had asked her mum to give her away and Jackie had been surprised. Pete understood. After all, it had been Jackie that raised her.

As Rose walked down the aisle towards him, he smiled. Despite having seen her in her dress, she still took his breath away. Once Rose and Jackie were standing in front of him, he bent down and kissed Jackie’s cheek before taking Rose’s hand in his own. He wouldn’t take his eyes off of her for the rest of the ceremony, or many hours after.

He was broken from his trance by the officiant clearing his throat before starting the small ceremony. Their promises to each other were quick, but from the heart, loving, and thoughtful. He bent down and took the ring box from Tony and opened it to remove their rings before handing him back the box. He slipped Rose’s ring onto her finger before allowing her to do the same.

Their first kiss as husband and wife was short as they kept in mind the company they were in, before Alec brought her hands up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to both of them. Daisy took a few photographs of them with her camera and Alec was grateful to see Pete doing the same with his own camera. While they didn’t want a fuss for their wedding, they both wanted photographs of their day.

After a few family shots, they thanked the officiant and found themselves walking out of the courthouse, Rose’s hand wrapped up in Alec’s. They took another few moments to hold onto each other once they were outside and Daisy watched as her dad whispered to Rose, causing her to laugh. It was then that Daisy snapped another photograph, this time on Alec’s phone, and posted it on Instagram to share the news with the people that were following him.

It wasn’t until they were sitting together as a family at lunch that Alec had a chance to speak to his daughter for a few minutes. Rose had told him to take as much time as he wanted, knowing it may be a tough day for Daisy.

“Here’s your phone.” Daisy told him as she handed the device back to him.

“Rose showed me the picture you posted of us.”

She gave him a bright grin, leaning her head against his arm. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Course not, darling. I do have a question. What does bae mean?”

“It’s a nickname. Sort of like babe. But it also means before anyone else.” She hesitated briefly as her eyes wandered over to Rose, Tony, Jackie, and Pete. “I know you and Rose both said I come first, but so does she.”

“Daisy –.”

“Its fine, Dad. I’m not upset about it. It’s a good thing. Rose is your bae, just as you are hers.”

“You’re both my girls.”

“I know, Dad, I know.”

Rose moved from her seat next to Jackie and sat next to Alec, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Everything all right?”

“Aye, love. It is.”

She could see the exhaustion in his eyes as she ran her thumb over his cheek. “Thank you for today.” She whispered to him before pressing a kiss to his lips. “For making me part of your family.”

His earlier upset was pushed aside as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. It was still bothering him that she had asked him earlier if he still wanted to marry her. He didn’t blame her, not with his questioning that morning, but it still crushed him. Pulling back slightly, he pressed a kiss to her lips. “I think I speak for Daisy too when I say you’re stuck with us.”

Despite trying not to watch her dad and Rose kiss, Daisy was listening to their short conversation. “Dad, don’t say it like that.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I’m glad Rose is part of our family now.”

Rose smiled at her stepdaughter and reached her hand over to brush some hair from the girl’s face. “I’m glad you’re part of my family now too, sweetheart.”

Jackie looked over at the small family across from her and smiled fondly. She never thought Rose would settle down with someone, least of all someone that looked like the Doctor. She had been so grateful to Alec for helping her daughter mend her broken heart. Glancing over at her husband and son, she realized that the Doctor helped both Tyler women to heal their broken hearts, even if he didn’t realize it.

For that, both Jackie and Rose would be forever grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A big thank you to everyone that has read this series, your support has meant so much to me! This will be the last story in this series. Hopefully I have ended it on a good note. I may add additional stories if the muse strikes. <3


End file.
